


A whole football team remember?

by Smugdendingle



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, I don’t know what this this, I was bored and yeh -, M/M, Talk about the Affair era, soft Aaron, talk about Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smugdendingle/pseuds/Smugdendingle
Summary: “ I know that Rob, I just don’t want the other kids to feel like that if we do have more. ““ They won’t. You know why? “ he waited for a second. “ Because they would have you, the best daddy ever and me.  We’ll be teaching them to respect others. We could treat all our children equally so they wouldn’t feel left out or not included. “ Robert told him with passion in his voice.Aaron felt his heart swell hearing Robert say other children, that they would be having more than just one.“ We’ll be runnin’ around ‘em and spoiling them rotten wouldn’t we? “ Aaron whispered with a light smile.





	A whole football team remember?

The time was 23:00. When Aaron and Robert were finally getting to bed. Robert sat under the covers with his laptop on his thighs, Googling cars and Aaron in the bathroom doing his teeth.   
They had a busy Saturday. The morning was spent driving to Liverpool to pick up Seb and drive back to the Mill to have some quality time together. They played hide ‘n’ seek, built block towers, and even saw Seb’s first few steps. Robert was videoing the whole 20 second scene whilst tearing up, Aaron was just crying from happiest. They are the first ones to watch Seb stumble across to Robert. Afterwards, Seb had a well deserved prezzie, a little Giraffe and mashed sweet potato as his lunch. In the afternoon, they unfortunately had to drive Seb back to Liverpool because Rebecca wanted him to stay there which brought the sadness again. Then, Chas needed help with lifting barrels of beer and wine, Victoria needed Robert’s help with building up furniture which took an age. Liv needed help with college work as she was doing business and art+photography.   
Both men were shattered when they could finally sit down and slob on the settee. 

Aaron came out of the bathroom and gently closed their bedroom door. He took off his joggers and slide next to his husband as he rested his head on Robert’s shoulder. 

“ Why you looking at cars for? “ 

Robert shrugged his shoulders gently as he clicked onto a car he liked. An Audi R8 White. 

“ Been thinkin’ of getting a new car. “ he responded back, concentrating on the information he was reading. 

“ Why? Whats wrong with your car? “ 

“ Bored of it now. It’s too low to the ground and fancy a more up to update one. “ 

Aaron nodded his head as it dawned on him. The car on the screen is exactly the same as Robert used to have during the Affair days, when he was with Chrissie. 

“ You already used to have that car. “ Aaron commented. 

He hummed back. “ It was a good car, the engine was stunning, the car was stunnin’ -“ he trailed off. 

“ Why did you get rid of it? “ Aaron asked curiously. 

“ Forgot now. “ 

Aaron went silent for a moment, just watching Robert read the details of how much it would be. 

“ Do you ever miss it? “ Aaron asked him, referring back to the Affair era. 

Robert frowned for a moment and looked at his husband.   
“ miss what? Being with Chrissie? “ He scrunched up his nose, sounding so confused. 

“ Well the whole being rich and posh thing. “ 

“ Why you askin’ that for? “ Robert said confused, wondering why Aaron is suddenly bringing this up. 

“ Just came to me suppose, looking at that car and brought up thoughts suppose. “ 

Robert nodded slightly. “ I don’t miss it. “ 

“ You don’t have to lie Rob, it’s okay to say you miss the money, the flashy cars and the big house. “ 

Robert sighed softly, he grabbed Aaron’s hand and inter-whined their fingers together. 

“ Maybe a tiny part of me misses the flashy cars, maybe the money but that’s only because I wish we could have that amount of money for the Surrogacy. “ 

“ really? “ Aaron asked little surprised and soft. 

Robert smiled and gently kissed his forehead. “ Yes, I would do anything to get a baby of our own. “ he told him truthfully.   
“ And Aaron, you’ve got nothing to be insecure about okay? “ Robert told him as he paused for a moment. “ I would rather have this with you. The Mill is my home, our home. I’ve got Liv I see her as a daughter/sister, we have Seb, I’ve got a husband. I feel so loved when I’m around you all. I wouldn’t pick what I had with Chrissie in a trillion years because there wasn’t any love there, it wasn’t real, it just felt all forced. “ He listed off, chuckling a bit seeing Aaron tear up. “ With you, with my husband it’s all natural. This feels the most normal thing in the world. I wouldn’t care if we were living in a shed or we were poor. If I have my husband with me I’d be fine. “ 

Aaron forced a wet chuckle wiping away few tears, he smuggled up against Robert even more. “ God what you done to me. I’m all emotional. “ 

Robert smiled softly. “ You turned into a softie. “ 

“ What you just said then? I think your the bigger soft lad. “ Aaron responded back with a smile. “ You really mean that? “ he whispered quietly, feeling all this is a dream somehow. 

“ yes you muppet. “ of course he had to jokily insult him. “ I meant every single work Aaron.” He told him sincerely. 

Aaron kissed Robert on the lips. “ I love you. “ he whispered against his lips. 

“ I love you too. “ he repeated back. 

Aaron smiled again and wrapped his arm around his husbands waist. He put his head on Robert’s chest making it slightly hard for him to see the laptop screen because of the brown curls. 

“ And all I was supposed to do was look for cars, and instead we’ve been reduced to emotional wrecks. “ Robert joked softly, wiping away his shinning tears. 

“ Right pair aren’t we? “ Aaron chuckled softly, tucking himself deeper into Robert’s chest. 

“ yeh. “ He murmured. “ But I wouldn’t change it for the world.” 

Aaron smiled and gently squeezed the side of Robert’s stomach to agree with him. 

“ I won’t get the Aldi - “ 

Aaron interrupts him. “ I don’t want to stop you from getting things you want Rob - “ 

Then Robert interrupted him.   
“ - I know, but I couldn’t afford it anyway if we’re meant to be saving up. “ he scrolls down before stopping for a second.   
“ and I want a car that fits a big family in don’t I? “ he adds softly. 

“ A whole football team. “ Aaron whispers softly. 

Robert kisses the crown on Aaron’s head and gently strokes his arm. 

“ What about a Range Rover? “ Robert commented, searching the name up on Auto-trader. 

Aaron grimaced. “ Aren’t they for old blokes? “ 

Robert frowned. “ no. “ 

“ And wouldn’t it fill up most of the drive? “ 

Robert sighed. “ That’s a no then. “ 

Aaron smiled cheekily as he looked at Robert and when he looked down he just chuckled at his smug little face. 

“ Muppet you are. “ Robert commented with a smile. 

“ Your muppet though. “ 

“ Yeh, even when I want to throttle you. “ 

“ ooo kinky. “ Aaron said cheekily, he gasped when Robert pinched his hip. 

“ oi! That hurt you know! “ 

Robert shrugged his shoulders unbothered, but he did break out into a smile. He closed his Apple laptop put it gently on the floor, as he switched off the bedside lamp. He snuggled closer to Aaron and they were hugging each other as their foreheads were resting together. 

“ Today’s been a really good day hasn’t it? “ Robert whispered. The darkness making them feel protected, like a safety blanket covering them as they kept the other close. 

Aaron hummed contently, the warmth and the hold off his husband making him sleepily.   
“ Can’t believe Seb did his first steps and we saw it. “ 

“ And video it. “ he added. “ I probably sound selfish, but I’m glad we were the ones who witnessed his first steps. “ he told him. Aaron’s silence making him carry on, as his husband stroked his arm to make him know he’s listening. “ becos’ Seb not living with us anymore, and they can spend everyday with ‘im and we only have a Saturday to spend with our son.” 

“ I feel the same too. They get to have more time with him, but we get to witness his firsts, thats better than anything. “ 

Robert hummed. “ I do miss him you know. “ he said his thoughts out loud. 

“ me too. “ Aaron agreed. “ The house is too quite without his screaming, or blabbering. “ he smiled. 

“ I even miss the early wake ups in the morning. “ 

The atmosphere changed into sadness, both men were quite thinking in their heads about everything. The house feels too big without Seb being here, it’s too quite without the little baby making a noise. 

“ Aaron? “ 

“ yeh? “ Aaron whispered back quietly. 

“ We do have other options you know? “ Robert suggested. 

Aaron frowned. “ Options? “ 

“ For getting a baby. “ Robert pointed out wanting Aaron to be on the same page as him. 

“ what were you thinking? “ he asked curiously. 

“ We could Adopt? “ he suggested hesitantly. 

Aaron was silent for few seconds, the hope bobbling in his chest there again. “ I didn’t think you’ll want to adopt. “ 

“ Why? “ He asks confused. 

Aaron sighed heavily. “ You always said Andy wasn’t really family. He was adopted. I just - I don’t want that to be the same for them if we decide to adopt. “ 

Robert was a little stung by Aaron’s confession. He hates how he thinks that. “ It wasn’t about Andy being Adopted. It was him as an individual. You know I lash out and say things I don’t mean to hurt people. “ he whispered back. 

“ I’m sorry. “ Aaron murmured. 

“ You’ve got nothing to be sorry for okay? You’re allowed to be curious about my history with Andy with him being adopted. “ he told him reassuring. “ I wouldn’t see them any different. I would see our son or daughter as our own. “ 

Aaron could hear the slight pain in his husbands voice, he snuggled to him more and gently stroked his cheek to comfort him. 

“ I know that Rob, I just don’t want the other kids to feel like that if we do have more. “ 

“ They won’t. You know why? “ he waited for a second. “ Because they would have you, the best daddy ever and me. We’ll be teaching them to respect others. We could treat all our children equally so they wouldn’t feel left out or not included. “ Robert told him with passion in his voice. 

Aaron felt his heart swell hearing Robert say other children, that they would be having more than just one. 

“ We’ll be runnin’ around ‘em and spoiling them rotten wouldn’t we? “ Aaron whispered with a light smile. 

“ everyone would know the The Sugden - Dingles are coming because of us shouting at them to stop running away, the kids making a racket shouting and screaming. “ he chuckled with the softest smile on his face, even in the dark Aaron can see it. “ But it would be our family. “ 

“ Our little family. “ Aaron repeated dreamily. 

“ Do you want to look further into it then? “ Robert asked his husband, the hope in his voice visible. 

“ I do but - I don’t like the idea how we’re picking out kids, the ones we like or dislike. “ Aaron admitted. 

“ I get that, I do. “ Robert agreed. “ But, we could adopt a child and make them feel loved, to get them to have a proper home and family. “ 

Aaron nodded his head against the pillow, squeezing Robert’s hands more. “ Okay, but let’s look further into it tomorrow yeh? “ 

“ I just want us to have a house full of kids. “ Robert admitted painfully. “ I hate how it’s not easy for us, than straight couples. “ 

“ I know Rob, I know, but we just have to try a bit more yeh? We can’t give up before we even started. “ Aaron told him softly. He was passionate about this. He is certain they will get their football team of kids. It might take a while with bumps along the way but they cannot give up hope.


End file.
